Distant
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: 遼. It's my name. Ryo. My mom is a freaky supervillain, whom I haven't seen in 9 years. I want to finish Sky High already, just to avoid all the stares everyone shoots at me. Ryo. Its my name. It means distant. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Names

**I have been reading _ALOT_ of sky high stories, and even though most are poorly written (No offence to those who write them, you still rock!!) I have decided if I don't write one myself, I'll most likely explode. So I only own the stuff that wasn't in the epic yet slightly cheesy movie "Sky High", just the OCs and stuff. Now in the wise words of Aqualad, SUFFERING SARDINES, Aquaman!! Lets get this fic started!! :-{D**

**

* * *

**

Ryo's Pov

遼. That's my name. My mom gave it to me on purpose, she did it because of her own career. I suppose I should thank her, it describes me well. My name is Ryo Sato. I am the daughter of Yue Sato, better known as the dreaded Nightlight. Yeah, my mom is a cold hearted, ruthless supervillain with a rather lame name, if you'll excuse the rhyme. She's not that creative. My dad is really normal, his name is Tony Sato, he works at an office doing who-knows-what in a cubical all day, and he's a heck of a better parent than mom. She was arrested for attempted murder on a boy about my age when I was 6, and apparently it was someone important because she's been stuck in jail for nine years. Good riddance. She never cared about me, too busy killing first-graders to pay attention to her own daughter. Jerk. Let me start over, this is suppose to be were you meet me, not just my family problems. Alright, Hi. My name is Ryo Sato (Duh). I am a 15 year-old, Japanese American with butt-kicking superpowers. Since mommy dearest was arrested, I've tried my best to steer clear of people. Why, you ask? Its because it's painful. It's painful to see all their happy faces, all of them. Most of them have good lives, an experience I have never had. Since I was 6 years old, I've let my name become my life. Ryo. It means distant. It's a name given to me by my mother, and she couldn't have been more right.

遼 遼 遼 遼

"Ryo! Get up, the bus will arrive in an hour!" Dad shouted at me from downstairs, most likely wearing a tie.

"Mrmph!" I cleverly responded, sitting up on my epic purple bed.

The last thing I wanted to do was start my first year at Sky High that morning, but I knew I had to get up. I stood and groggily went to the bathroom connected to my room, and looked in the mirror. Ick. I took a three minute shower and dried off in record time. Then I attacked my long black hair with a comb, and made a break for my closet and put on a purple skirt, black leggings, my flipping awesome dark green tee-shirt that says "My other shirt is a snuggie" on it, a grey jacket, purple converse, and my favorite blue and white baseball hat that says "President of the awesome club" in red and blue letters as fast as possible. Then I ran downstairs at full speed. Why was I in such a hurry? Um, duh. I had to have the last of the remaining muffins from the week before before dad finished them off. Sad but true.

"Morning Dad." I sat down beside him and grabbed a muffin.

"Dad?" He asked me, raising a sandy blond eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Otou-san."

"That's better." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes again. Dad is obsessed with making me partake in my Japanese culture, don't ask me why.

As I finished my muffin, I looked at the clock on the wall. Crud monkeys. The bus was due any minute. I grabbed my grey and black back-pack, kissed my dad on the cheek, and scurried out the door.

遼 遼 遼 遼

Only two other people were at the bus stop. A red haired girl, and a boy in red, white, and blue. The red head appeared to be monopolizing their conversation, and the other dude stared into space. Funny, I've lived on the same street as them my whole life and I don't know their names. That's what I get for letting a name rule my life. Red head smiled at me.

"Hi!" She greeted me enthusiastically. "I'm Layla. Is this your first year at Sky High?"

"Yes."

"Really? That's great! What's your name?"

I cringed inwardly and looked at my feet.

"Ryo Sato."

Layla's grin didn't disappear as I thought it would.

"Nice to meet you."

Ignorance is bliss.

Red-white-&-blue boy didn't appear to be paying attention, and I really didn't care. Layla nudged him in the ribs with a green covered ellbow.

"Hm, what?" He looked slightly confused, then he noticed me. "Oh, hi. I'm Will, Will Stronghold."

Stronghold. Oh poop. Most people in the hero community know each other's alter egos, and I know for a fact that Josie and Steve Stronghold are really world famous heros, Commander and Jetstream. Jetstream is the hero that busted my mom. I really don't care about that, if anything I'm thankful she arrested my mom. But I doubt Will's parents will want him to interact with me, the child of a super villain who went koo-koo in the cocoanut and began trying to kill random little kids. I doubt even more that mom would want me to even look in Will's direction. My life is messed up.

遼 遼 遼 遼

Will's Pov

I was spacing out at the bus stop, attempting to pay attention to Layla. It wasn't working, I wasn't listening to a word she said. Someone elbowed me in the ribs.

"Hm, what?" I looked up to see a petite Asian girl with a cool hat had joined us. Her Black hair reached her waist and her two light brown bangs shaped her face into a heart.

"Oh, hi." I said dumbly. "I'm Will, Will Stronghold."

I saw her take a sharp breath. What did I do?

"Ryo Sato." She muttered, looking at her feet.

Sato, Sato. I felt like I've heard the name before, like I've read it, or saw it on tv, or listened to a boring story about it. Oh, wait! That's the one. Mom was ranting about pretty much every villain she ever faced and their alter egos to match. Yue Sato, (Nightlight) arrested for trying to kill a bunch of super powered kids so they wouldn't be a threat in the future. I guess that's Ryo's mom. Awkward. This should be an interesting year.

* * *

**What do you think? Review, I must know!!! "Screams dramatically and hugs laptop."**


	2. A metal dog

**Will, Layla and the gang are all Sophomores in this fic, including Warren, Because I have no idea how old he is. I Don't Own Squat! Well I own the OCs, so never mind. But I don't own the stuff in the movie, so, uh... ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Ryo's Pov

After that awkward moment, a tacky yellow school bus arrived. The door opened revealing a pudgy guy at the wheel.

"Nice to see you again Stronghold!" He seemed as excited as a five year old on Christmas.

"Hey Ron." Said Will, raising a hand in greeting.

He's on a first name basis. With a bus driver. Wow.

"Who are you?" Ron, (as Will called him) asked me, squinting his eyes.

"Ryo." I decided not to give my last name, he appears to make a big deal of them.

"I'm Ron Wilson..." He paused for dramatic affect. Wow. "Bus driver."

"Nice to meet you."

I climbed on and took an empty seat somewhere in the middle. The bus stank like acid mixed with peanut butter, not the most pleasant of smells. I took out my book, Peter Pan. What can I say, I'm a sucker for the classics. As I read I got lost in the pages, I wasn't in a stinky bus anymore, I was in Neverland. I was so absorbed in the book, I almost didn't hear the girl standing in the aisle.

"Can I sit here?"

I looked up. A tall, pale, nervous looking girl stood there, twirling an curly amber colored strand of hair with two fingers. She had a splash of freckles dotting her nose, and large blue eyes.

"Sure." I moved my backpack to my lap, and she sat down gratefully.

"I'm Noelle."

"Ryo."

I returned to my book, Noelle began shifting uncomfortably beside me. I don't think she takes silence well.

"Hey Ryo?"

Definitely not.

"What?"

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

I cringed on the inside.

"No."

"Huh, weird. Don't talk much do you?"

"Nope."

"You know everything you've said so far has been a one word sentence?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, how do I get you to talk more?"

"Password."

"You need a password?"

"Yup."

I smiled in amusement as she tried to guess my password. When a person I don't know bugs me, I pull the password stunt. Its kind of stupid, but its how I decide whether or not the persons worth knowing. Noelle's eyes trailed up to my hat, and she smiled.

"Is it, Madam President?" She asked hopefully.

"No, actually it was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. But since you called me by my title, I'll talk to you." I grinned.

"Victory!" Noelle punched her fist in the air as a victory pose.

"That's the last stop!" Called Ron. "Be prepared, we're about to take off!"

Take off?

"Take off?" Asked a confused Noelle. "What did he-"

Just then, seat belts came out of the seat and strapped themselves to us. Ron drove past some signs proclaiming that the bridge was out ahead, paying them no attention. The bus went faster and faster, and we were rapidly running out of bridge. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the edge of the seat as tightly as possible. I was positive I would die, me and every other person aboard that godforsaken bus. I kept waiting for us to start falling, but we never did. I opened my eyes. Everyone was either screaming or laughing, the bus was flying through the air! Oh wait, its Sky High. I feel dumb.

遼 遼 遼 遼

The bus neared a giant platform, floating in midair. On it, there was a perfect green lawn, and the flawless white school building.

"Welcome to Sky High!" Ron proclaimed as he pulled the lever to open the door.

"That might have been the scariest moment of my life." I told Noelle. I swear, my eyes must have been as big as saucers.

"I know! I _knew _we were going off a bridge from my older brother, and I still thought I'd wet myself!" She exclaimed.

Um... tmi.

We joined a large group of other freshman by the flagpole. Nobody had a clue what we were supposed to be doing, so we all stayed near each other. Pretty soon a guy with a stupid bowl haircut came up to us, grinning like he was the coolest thing since yo-yo's.

"Hi!" He greeted us in an overly enthusiastic voice. "I'm Marco, student body president. Now, I'm going to go over some rules with you."

He droned on and on, rule after rule. I was ready to fall asleep when he clapped his hands together. Loud.

"Now, head on out power placement in the gym. That's where you'll find out if your in the hero class or hero support class. Have a great year!"

遼 遼 遼 遼

"Listen up, pipsqueaks!!" Coach Boomer (Sonic Boom) yelled at us from a platform in the middle of the gym. "Your either a hero, or a sidekick. And I don't want any whiner babies to complain about what class their in. Is that clear?"

There were a few muttered "yes sirs" and someone coughed.

"I said, **IS THAT CLEAR?!!!!**" He boomed, blowing some kids (including me) backwards.

"YES SIR!" Everyone shouted in perfect sync.

"Good. Now, you!" He pointed at some kid who was dressed in a painfully normal way. "Get up here!"

The boy climbed up onto the platform.

"Name and show me your power."

"Corey Andrews."

He waved his arms around and the paper on Coach's clipboard flipped a little.

"What am I watching here?" Asked Boomer, looking annoyed.

"I'm controlling the paper." Said Corey. Wow.

"Sidekick."

Corey climbed down, sighing as if he knew it would happen.

"You!" The coach pointed right at me. Ah, nuts.

I took off my hat, then I climbed onto the platform and stood in the middle of it.

"Name and power girlie." Said Boomer, looking at his check list.

"Ryo Sato."

遼 遼 遼 遼

Noelle's Pov

When Coach Boomer asked Ryo to say her name, she looked at her feet.

"Ryo Sato."

There were gasps all around. I just stood there, shell shocked. I had sat next to Ryo on the bus because she seemed like the nicest other freshman there, she had just been sitting there, reading Peter Pan. No wonder she didn't tell me her last name! Well, I didn't either, but still!

"Nightlight's kid, huh?" Boomer said in a bored fashion. "Power?"

"I can control metal with my mind and make it do pretty much anything but change color. And I have laser vision, but its powered by the moon, so it only works at night."

"Power up."

Ryo closed her eyes and stuck her hand out in front of her. A square shaped piece of metal immediately freed itself from the platform and floated in front of her face. She gave her finger a little twirl, and the metal molded itself into a dog, which wagged its tail. Then Ryo made her hand into a fist, and the metal became a square again. She pointed at the hole in the platform and the square flew back into place, as if it had never moved.

"Hero!"

Ryo put her hat back on her head and hopped off the platform, looking totally emotionless. I noticed that no one dared to stand next to her, and she didn't try standing beside anyone. She sort of just kept her distance.

* * *

**Well this chapter is really bad, oh well. REVIEW!**


	3. Powerplacement and PandaBears

**Hi! Hi! Hi! I just ate a lot of pixie stixz! I feels good. I don't own Sky High though... I REGRET NOTHING!**

**

* * *

**Ryo's Pov

After my power placement, everyone seemed to avoid me. I didn't try to go near them, they all thought I would trap them in a metal box or something. I'm used to being treated like this though. Anyone who knew mom's identity has treated me like that since I was little. I didn't bother going back to Noelle, I saw the face she made when I said my last name. Shock, terror. Expressions I've come to know well over the years. I took off my hat, and some people flinched. Right now, I definitely do not feel like the president of the awesome club right now. More like the mayor of misery town.

"Sidekick." Boomer checked a name off his list. "Next!"

"But-" Started a nerdy looking boy.

"NEXT!" Boomer shouted so loud, the boy was blown right off the platform and he landed with a thud at my feet.

"Ow..." He rubbed his backside.

"Need a hand?" I asked, sticking a hand out to him.

"Yeah thanks." He took my hand and I pulled him up.

He had really messy blond hair and green eyes. His face was covered in freckles, and he had on glasses at an odd angle.

He adjusted them and gasped when he saw me. I expected no less.

遼 遼 遼 遼

Leroy's Pov

I hadn't meant to gasp, I just never thought the daughter of a super villain would help someone. Her face fell as soon as the sound escaped my mouth. It was disappointed look, but not surprised. Quite the opposite, she looked like she expected it. I realized this must be a normal experience for her. Life must be hard with a mom like that.

"I'm Leroy, and as of three seconds ago, a sidekick." I sighed.

My power is to make stuff shiny, its lamer than the guy who controls paper.

Her dark eyes widened slightly, and I noticed they caught the light and in a way that made them look like there were stars twinkling inside them.

"And I'm Ryo, as of three minutes ago, a hero." She giggled, then put on the baseball hat in her hand.

It read "President of the awesome club". Wow.

遼 遼 遼 遼

Ryo's Pov

After meeting Leroy, I felt better. It was nice to meet someone who didn't treat me like I care about mom. I know it sounds heartless, but she did something to me that I'll never forgive her for. You see when I was little, I had friends. No one was afraid of me, or my mom. I knew it was too good to last. One day she just showed up at my pre-school with a knife, and stabbed a girl in the heart, right in front of me. Me and every kid in my class, that is. I haven't had a friend since then, I couldn't stand other people. How come they were so happy? How come I was the only miserable one? Even if I tried to make friends, I knew they would reject me. Nightlight is a super villain, Yue Sato is a murderer. Whether or not they knew mom's identity, they would reject me.

"Hero!"

I was returned to reality by coach boomer. Oh, their not done with power placement yet.

Boomer pointed at someone in the audience.

"You!"

I was surprised to see Noelle hurriedly climbing the steps to the platform, looking nervous again.

"Name and power." Boomer sounded bored. Shocker.

"Noelle Shiftman, I can shapeshift."

"Good. Last shifter I sorted was a bouncy ball, lets hope this is good. Power up."

She closed her eyes and leaped into the air. Only, when she came down she wasn't Noelle anymore. A huge lioness had taken her place, its glossy fur the exact color of her hair. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"Just a lion?"

"Um, no." She said in a raspy version of her voice. "I can turn into a lion, a dolphin, and an eagle."

"Hm, well I guess I'll put you down as a HERO!" He shouted the last part, reminding me of the Hogwarts sorting hat. "Now its lunchtime, all of you come back here when its over. Now leave you whiner-babies!"

Everyone filed out of the gym, chattering louder than parrots. I followed the crowd to the cafeteria, not really talking to anyone. I had planed on finding a nice, empty lunch table to eat my bento in peace, but that's not what happened. As soon as I entered the room, I was ambushed by Layla.

"Hi Ryo!" She said energetically. "Come and sit with us, you can meet the gang!"

I realized Will was standing beside her, looking slightly amused. Layla grabbed my arm, and dragged me toward a table, while at the same time talking about the importance of being Eco-friendly. When she finally let go of me, I saw one of the strangest assortments of people I have ever seen. A friendly looking nerd in an orange sweater, a gothic girl decked out in purple, a tall kid in painfully bright colored clothes, and an angsty looking guy with tattoos on his wrists, a leather jacket and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

"Hi guys." Greeted Will, taking a seat next to Mr. Grumpy-pants.

"Yeah, hi guys!" Echoed Layla, sitting down next to purple girl, and then pulling me next to her. "This is Ryo Sato, she lives on our street."

"Um, hi." Wow. That's the best I could do?

"Oh!" Suddenly exclaimed the blindingly dressed guy. "I heard about you. You're Nightlight's kid, right?"

I felt my face go hot. Will and the guy he was sitting next to glared at the guy who had said it, who looked clueless.

"Zack!" Scolded Layla. "That is like, so rude!"

"Sorry..." The kid, now Zack, muttered, looking sheepish.

"Okay then, introductions!" Said Layla, her cheerfulness fully recovered.

"I'm Ethan." Said the nerd.

"I'm Zack." Said the guy I already knew to be Zack. "Or Zack-Attack!"

"Warren." Muttered the angsty guy.

"And I'm Magenta." Concluded the girl next to Layla.

I nodded at them and took out my little green bento box, it has a picture of Snoopy on it. YAY SNOOPY! X3

"Oh, what's that?" Asked Layla, being the green fanatic she is.

"Bento." I said simply, taking off the lid.

Inside, I had some veggies, some meat, and two ultra cute rice balls that I had disguised at pandas using nori **(seaweed)**.

I nearly squealed at the cuteness but resisted. After all, that might look weird to those who don't understand the pure awesomeness that are panda bears.

* * *

**Dum dum dum daaaaaaaaaa! I finished this chapter! I put the address to Ryo's Cool Bento on my profile, but I don't know How to Hyperlink! Review, and PLEASE tell me how!**


	4. Home, sweet home

**I don't own Sky high (or any songs at all). If I did, it would have a sequel and it would be far less cheesy.**

**

* * *

**Ryo's Pov

After lunch, power placement continued. Some people had awesome and powerful powers, others were meh. Noelle was talking to me again, so we very well may still be on the road to friendship. Leroy included himself in pretty much all of our conversations, so I guess I'm stuck with him too. It's weird, talking to people like this again. I haven't had this decent a conversation for years. Unless you count my dad, that is.

"Hero!" Shouted Boomer. "That's the last of you. Your schedules will be Emailed to your parent or guardian tonight and you'll report to your classes tomorrow morning. Now get out, I've had enough whiner-babies for one day."

At that moment, the bell rang. Huh, Weird.

Noelle (who now refers to me as madam president) sat next to me on the bus again. I heard people muttering things like "Murder" or "evil" at me. Poops.

"So, what would you call me in japanese?" Asked Noelle.

"Noeru-chan."

"Oooh, I love it! Now say something in japanese!" She ordered. She's as bad as dad is!

"Baka-san." I hid a grin.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Look it up Noelle."

She made a pathetic pouty face and the bus stopped. I saw Will and Layla walk past us. Must be my stop. I grabbed my bag and bid my pouting companion farewell, stepping off the tacky yellow bus and onto the cracked sidewalk. I always step on the cracks. My house wasn't far away from the bus stop, just three houses down from it.

I walked down the red brick pathway thing that leads all the way up to the front door.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yelled, kicking my shoes off.

"Dad?" He called back from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"Otou-san!"

"Good, that's what I thought you said."

"I'll be entertaining myself in my room if you need me!" I hollered as I climbed the stairs.

My room is awesome. Three walls are all different shades of grey or purple, and one wall is entirely made out of steel so I can train at night. I have a bunch of random stuff all over the place, which includes several figures of anime or manga characters I like. They're addicting. It has it's own bathroom and an old wooden desk for homework or my laptop. Whichever comes first.

I looked at the lunar chart over my bed. Meh, average. I looked at the clock. Nightfall should be in a few hours. I turned to the steel wall and made a tap dancing chinchilla . I named him Mogley (mo-gah-lee). When I was tired of Mogley, Mogley was turned into a block of metal and put back into the wall. What a waste of time.

I have no homework, it was the first day. I can't really train until nightfall, so what was I supposed to do? I'll tell you what. I played the sims 2 on my laptop and blasted Kelly Clarkson on the radio until dinner.

遼 遼 遼 遼

Tony (Ryo's dad's) Pov

As I chopped up some carrots to go with dinner, I heard some familiar music coming from the thin ceiling. Ryo's radio. I mentally groaned. These new teen idols are all the same. Their songs are all the same, their hair is all the same, to me their all alike. But there was something; different about Ryo's choice in music. This wasn't a new song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_ I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_ I will not break the way you did_

_ You fell so hard_

_ I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_ Because of you_

_ I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_ Because of you_

_ I learned to play on the safe side_

_ So I don't get hurt_

_ Because of you I find it hard to trust_

_ Not only me, but everyone around me_

_ Because of you_

_ I am afraid_

_ I lose my way_

_ And it's not too long before you point it out_

_ I cannot cry_

_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_ I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_ Every day of my life_

_ My heart can't possibly break_

_ When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_ Because of you_

_ I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_ Because of you_

_ I learned to play on the safe side_

_ So I don't get hurt_

_ Because of you_

_ I find it hard to trust_

_ Not only me, but everyone around me_

_ Because of you_

_ I am afraid_

_ I watched you die_

_ I heard you cry_

_ Every night in your sleep_

_ I was so young_

_ You should have known better than to lean on me_

_ You never thought of anyone else_

_ You just saw your pain_

_ And now I cry In the middle of the night_

_ For the same darn thing_

_ Because of you_

_ I will never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_ Because of you_

_ I learned to play on the safe side_

_ So I don't get hurt_

_ Because of you_

_ I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_ Because of you_

_ I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_ Because of you_

_ I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_ Because of you_

_ I am afraid_

_ Because of you_

_ Because of you_

I frowned. Every night since she was in the sixth grade, she has played that song after school. It makes her cry every time. I hate seeing my little girl cry. She has cried far too many times in her short life. When she was in the fifth grade she cried so much that her school nurse called me and asked me if Ryo should start taking anti-depressants. I had declined, but at times I wonder if the nurse was right after all. I sighed as I heard a muffled sob through the ceiling. Ryo never tells me her problems. She has always been a little distant.

* * *

**Heh heh. I'm a slacker. Reveiw.**


	5. Dreams aren't always about ninjas

**This... Is... YOUR BIRTHDAY SONG, IT ISN'T VERY LONG. Amazing, I know. I don't know whose birthday it is, but have an awesome birthday! Oh yeah, and I don't own Sky high. Heh heh, yeah. X3 **

**

* * *

**Ryo's POV

I pressed the pause button on the Sims and sprinted the five feet to my bed, tears streaming down my face. I grabbed a purple pillow and hugged it tightly. Why do I always torture myself with this stupid song, day after day? Oh right, memories. The song is a reminder. I _am _ashamed of my life, it is empty. My mom _didn't _care for anyone else, except dad maybe. Everything in that song is true. Well not the "I watched you die" part, but you get the picture. That freaky song is the story of my life. The tears finally stopped coming. I put down my pillow and walked back to my desk. I saved and quit the Sims, it was about time for dinner anyways.

"Ryo! Dinner!" Dad called up the stairs.

Knew it. I dried my tears and got up. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen, where dad had dinner ready. I guess I should tell you about him. His name is Tony Sato (He took my mom's last name) he has light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. As you know, he works at some dumb office thing. He is 99.99.99% obsessed with Japanese culture, which results in him making me call him Otou-san. He is a good cook, and makes dinner but not lunch or breakfast. He's actually kinda boring, so that's pretty much all I have to tell you.

We sort of remained quiet all throughout dinner, dad didn't even ask how my day went. That wasn't normal. He usually badgers me until he knows absolutely every detail of every second of how I spent the day. Hm, I wonder what's wrong. I finished the last of my beef stew and stood, my long hair narrowly missing the empty bowl in front of me. After putting the dishes into the sink and thanking dad, I scurried back to the sanctuary that is my room. Dad hardly seemed to notice, he just stared into space without really acknowledging my presence. Curiouser and curiouser.

遼 遼 遼 遼

_"Die! Die!" The figure punched me, over and over. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU LITTLE WRETCH?" The man screamed, punching me again._

_"Why do you want me to die? What did I do?" Dream me asked the person, boredom dripping from the statement. I was pinned to the floor and being punched mercilessly. HOW WAS I SO CALM?_

_"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" They shrieked, getting spit everywhere. "YOUR MOTHER IS A VILLAIN, AND YOUR FATHER IS THE WORST ACCOUNTANT IN HISTORY! DO I NEED ANOTHER REASON?"_

_"My daddy is not an accountant. My mother's job has nothing to do with me. You want me to die because you are a monster yourself."_

_"DIE! YOU LITTLE-!" _

_They swung their fist at me once more, but this time it collided with metal. They yowled in pain and recoiled, allowing dream me to stand._

_"It's monsters like you." I spat. "Who remind me how messed up this poor planet really is. Take note that you were the one attacked me, an innocent little girl. If I'm the monster here, you must be Satan."_

I awoke (cliché I know) in a cold sweat. I hate that dream. It has been haunting me since I was a fifth grader, when some loser retired sidekick decided to try to kill me for no reason. Jerk-wad. It had been completely traumatising, gave me nightmares for years. I thought they ended years ago. Clearly I was wrong. I blame the economy.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGG! My alarm went off. Of course it goes off when I'm already awake. I got up out of bed, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. Exciting, aren't I? Oufit- grey yoga pants, plain purple t-shirt, purple sneakers. And of course my hat. I consider it my trademark. Trademarks are fun. I went downstairs and ate some toast. Not much, I know. But who doesn't like toast?

"Bye Otou-san!" I called cheerfully, headed toward the door.

"Wait. Here's your schedule." He handed me a paper. "Have a great day honey."

"Thanks, and bye again."

I walked to the bus stop. Will and Layla were already there. Darn. They beat me again.

"Hi Ryo!" Green as usual. Layla never fails to entertain me.

"Kon'nichiwa, Reira-senpai, Kyoten-senpai. Anata wa ii asa o yūsuru ka? Watashi wa. Watashi wa chōshoku tōsuto shite i ta. I~ēi." I grinned, my amazing skill of confusion at it's highest power. Speaking to people in languages they don't know is fun.

-Awkward silence-

"What?" They said simultaneously. Couples are weird. It's like they share one, big, lovey-dovey brain.

"Hello, Layla, Will. Are you having a good morning? I am. I had toast for breakfast. Yay." I smiled innocently. "Get used to that, I consider it very fun."

"Cool! Was that Japanese? That was so awesome!" Layla went fangirl on me. Darn shame.

Will still looked confused. He's not all that smart, is he?

Anywho, Layla and I talked a little until Ron finally came. Ron and the tacky, yellow, flying school bus. Wait a minute. Ron? DARN IT! I'M ON A FIRST NAME BASIS WITH THE BUS DRIVER! Wait, is that a good or bad thing? I haven't been on a first name basis with an adult since I still had babysitters.

I climbed on the great yellow monstrosity and sat in the same seat from before. I got out Peter Pan. Like I said, I'm a sucker for the classics.

Noelle sat with me again, and I think several people question her sanity. As we debated about random and uncommon fruits **(go pomegranates! XD)**, I couldn't help thinking. Maybe high school won't be a suicide mission after all. Maybe... it will be fun. With now three whole friends (four if you count Will), I might just survive. For the first time in like, forever, I don't want to act distant.

* * *

**Sorry! I am out of inspiration for this story, so it will be discontinued. :'(**


End file.
